


even in pain

by girl_looking_for_dreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_looking_for_dreams/pseuds/girl_looking_for_dreams
Summary: Draco's heart sank, an unpleasant pressure in his chest, and then a small tremor in his knees. Looking at Harry, he saw in his eyes the hostility and alienation, turning away, Draco felt a twinge of disappointment and pain. Why Malfoy was simultaneously glad and disappointed in is, that Professor their United their in one couple of. After all, it would be painful and joyful to see the beloved up close, but to look at the alienation in the look of the beloved eyes was absolutely unbearable.





	even in pain

He was forced to hide his feelings, to put on a mask of indifference, for fear of ridicule on his part. Draco next to him was not similar to itself, because it's in his head from the very first moment of their meeting. But his true feelings cause unbearable pain, looking at how his lover does not pay attention, and even worse; Harry hates him. How he wanted to throw the mask away, to run to him and hold him tight, to smell his hair and feel his warmth. Watch your beloved in the eye and think only about how expensive it is. But this will never happen, Draco is too afraid to admit, thinking about what Harry will crush senses and break heart. And so he has to hide his feelings.

Sitting on Transfiguration, Malfoy studiously making kind of, that records synopsis in notebook, and on fact he simply sits and lifts hearts on fields, hasn't recording notions. Thinking about him was like a drug. With a dreamy sigh, Draco tried to banish the image, but his attempts failed. Suddenly the bell rang, indicating that the class was over and it was time to go to dinner, but the Professor raised her hand to indicate that they should stay. McGonagall got up and looked around the classroom.

"I hope you understand this topic well enough, but to improve your knowledge, I will give you a job in pairs."

The class groaned, and Draco shrugged.

It's a simple task in pairs, he'll do it with Malificenta or Zabini.

"But this time I will distribute you myself, in spite of your bitter experience last year. And to our falcutets, finally, became friends," — Draco it looked, that this word triggered it revulsion. —"You will work with another faculty."

The class became angry, and looked at the other falcuty with hostility.

"No disturbance. I name the pairs, you come up and take the assignments. Nott and Longbottom. Brown and Carrow. Zabini and Weasley."

Draco watched the Weasleys leave Zabini, then stole a glance at Harry. That, in turn, bored looked at the tutorial spells and did not pay attention to others.

"Bulstrode and Granger."

Guy with a smirk looked on this a couple of, and still believing case in the second rate, then they could achieve large success in "studying."

"Malfoy and Potter."

Draco's heart sank, an unpleasant pressure in his chest, and then a small tremor in his knees. Looking at Harry, he saw in his eyes the hostility and alienation, turning away, Draco felt a twinge of disappointment and pain. Why Malfoy was simultaneously glad and disappointed in is, that Professor their United their in one couple of. After all, it would be painful and joyful to see the beloved up close, but to look at the alienation in the look of the beloved eyes was absolutely unbearable.

It would be nice if he just disappeared, because he gives others only trouble.

Taking the assignment, Draco walked over to Harry, nervously fiddling with a corner of the paper.

"If not like it or, then can not to do together, after all I know, that you…"

"Do not. As much as I hate you, I've been paired with you to do the job. Right? Well, it's time for lunch, I'll meet you in the library tomorrow night around seven."

Looking into the eyes of a loved one, Draco grinned, though in his heart he wanted to scream from the pain.

"OK, Potter, as do you say," - Malfoy playfully bowed, developed a, putting a bag on one thing reduce leverage, and next to large hall.

The corridors were quiet, no one spoke, no one whispered, no one laughed out loud. Malfoy always liked silence, but sometimes it was so quiet that it was maddening. The great hall was quite noisy, Professor McGonagall and Snape seemed not to notice each other, but from time to time threw each other hateful looks. Closing his eyes, Malfoy reminded of the "mission" from the dark Lord, which was not proceeding as successfully as I would like.

Draco quickly ate a small piece of meat pie, drank a glass of pumpkin juice and hurried to the library, because Herbology classes had just been canceled due to a thunderstorm outside that would have prevented me from having a normal lesson. Draco wanted to take additional literature, to with its help do, although would on "satisfactorily" host guests. Running his index finger along the spines of the books, the boy searched for the necessary textbooks. Typing a bunch of books, Draco sat down at the table. After sitting at the table most the entire evening, Draco several times rubbed eyes, then having looked on time, slowly brought together textbooks and seceded from libraries, wishing the librarian a Quiet night.

Muttered the password, Malfoy went into the living room, and as soon as he saw Zabini, he walked over to Draco.

"Hate this McGonagall, she me has put with a traitor thoroughbred!"

Malfoy scowled at his friend, then stretched sleepily, and Zabini arched one eyebrow and went into the bedroom with his friend.

"Who are you with? I listened, argued with this redhead. How he infuriates me!" - spoke aloud their thought each, and Draco only loosely smiled.

"I'm with Potter."

Zabini stopped, and Draco crashed into the back of the other, and, rubbing his bruised chin, Malfoy angry eyes looked at each other.

"What are you doing?"

"Not, simply. You and Potter?" - Zabini asked, and went into the bedroom and jumped on his bed.

"Yes, and this is so strange, that whether?"

"Very, to be honest. You same each other tolerate not you can, illustrate what you have will joint work."

On the face of the guy appeared carefree smile, and then Draco disappeared behind the bathroom door. He went to the mirror that hung over the washstand. Smiling at his expression, Malfoy wanted to drop everything and crying, crying and again crying.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, Malfoy returned to the bedroom, where Zabini was no longer in the living room, and he could be heard laughing. The guy changed into pajamas and lay down on the bed. His head was full of thoughts of Harry, of tomorrow's work together and a little lack of sleep.

waking up, Draco stretched, then changed his pajamas into a warm cream sweater and pants. He washed his face, Malfoy looked in the mirror and blinked eyes, assessed her appearance. Slightly protruding cheekbones, thin lips, sharp features, tall and blond hair, gray eyes with a sly sheen.

Rising from the dungeons, Draco went to the great hall. The great hall was almost deserted except for Professor McGonagall. He sat quietly at his Desk and picked up some peanut butter sandwiches and a Cup of fragrant black tea.

When Breakfast was almost over, Harry entered the great hall with Granger. Seeing Malfoy sitting alone, he whispered something in Hermione's ear and walked over to his co-worker partner.

"Hello, Malfoy," - said Harry. - "Why don't we do a joint project later?" Not at seven, but around eight, then I have Quidditch practice.

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise, then pulled himself together and made an indifferent face. He headed for the door, and Harry followed. Going out into the spacious corridor, Draco looked into Potter's eyes and grinned. His hands were shaking with nerves and his eyes were shining with a strange light, because Harry was too close.

"Are you all right?"

He doesn't have to know anything! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up fool!

"It's okay, honestly. I'm fine."

Harry looked into Draco's gray eyes, walked over and hugged him.

From sudden tenderness, Draco grabbed a small stupor and foolish smiled. You still alive, and until alive-all ahead. After all we live as in huge theater, on themselves if masks wearing, as if role play in a scene, moment reality stupidly disdaining.

"Stop lying, I know you're not."

Harry was almost a full head shorter than Draco. Resting his chin on the head of a beloved and embracing him with her right hand and the left took his cold hand. Resting on Draco's chest his head, Harry happily closed my eyes, listening to the rhythm of the heart slitherine.

"I've loved you, Harry, ever since you came into my life."

looking into Draco's eyes, Harry replied:

"I love you too…"


End file.
